Nyotalia Notiezbuch - OneShot Sammlung
by Alice P. Jones
Summary: Eine One Shot Sammlung in der ich hauptsächlich Nyotalia Geschichten, auch gemischt mit Hetalia, posten werde. Wäre nett wenn ihr mal reinschauen würdet und ein Review hinterlasst, das Rating ist nur vorsichtshalber hoch. Neuerdings werden auch wünsche bezüglich Pairings angenommen [WARNINGS! AU/Yuri]


**Nyotalia Notiezbuch - OneShot Sammlung**

Hier der erste OneShot in dieser Sammlung ^^

Kann man einer Freundin verzeihen die einen im Regen stehen lassen hat? Kann man sich wieder mit ihr versönen? Und vorallem, kann eine Freundschaft, das überstehen? Das fragt sich auch Feliciana und sich will sich bei ihrer ehemals besten Freundin entschuldigen.

Feliciana schleuderte ihre Schultasche in eine Ecke des Zimmers, warf sich auf ihr Bett und vergrub den Kopf im Kissen. Das war so unfair, immer eins auf beste Freunde machen und sie wenn es drauf ankam im Stich lassen. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können und ihrer besten Freundin Louise, wegen den anderen, die Freundschaft kündigen können. Sie hatte sie damals noch dazu angehalten vorsichtig mit den anderen zu sein, man sah ja was sie jetzt davon hatte nicht auf sie gehört zu haben.

"Ich bin so dumm...", murmelte die Brünette auf Italienisch und hätte am liebsten ihren Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen. Sie rappelte sich auf, öffnete eine Schublade an ihrem Nachtkästchen und kramte darin herum. Nach kurzer Zeit fand sie was sie suchte, ein altes Foto, in einem mit Glitter verzierten Rahmen, das Louise und sie an ihrem ersten Schultag zeigte. Früher hatte das Bild immer neben ihrem Bett gestanden, aber nach dem Streit mit der Deutschen hatte sie es in die hinterste Ecke dieser Schublade verbannt, es wegzuschmeißen hatte sie nicht übers Herz gebracht.

Es dauerte etwas bis die kleine Italienerin bemerkte, dass ihr eine Träne über die Wange kullerte, verdammt, sie vermisste ihre beste Freundin so sehr. Natürlich hatte sie es bereut eine so gute Freundschaft anzubrechen, auch hatte sie oft an ihre Freundin gedacht, aber sie hatte ihre neuen Freunde gehabt. Pah, was für Freunde waren das die einen einfach am Bahnhof stehen ließen und sich später keiner Schuld bewusst waren. Das war ja noch lange nicht das Einzige gewesen was sie gemacht hatten. Sicher, sie meinten es nicht böse, aber Feliciana gehörte einfach nicht wirklich zu der Gruppe dazu, auch wenn sie am Anfang geglaubt hatte, dass sie zu ihnen gehören könnte.

Die Brünette schniefte und warf sich, das Bild an ihre Brust gepresst, wieder zurück auf das Bett. "Feli! Wo bist du schon wieder!?", ertönte plötzlich die schlecht gelaunt wirkende Stimme Lovinias, Felicianas große Schwester. Schnell wischte sie sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen und versuchte nicht mehr zu weinen, keine zwei Sekunden flog auch schon die Türe auf und die Ältere zeterte, nur im Bademantel, los: "Sag mal was geht mit dir!? Ich hab mir letzte Woche erst ein neues Shampoo gekauft und es ist schon wieder leer! Ich hab dir tausendmal gesagt du sollst dir dein..." Sie verstummte als sie die geröteten Augen ihrer Schwester bemerkte, man konnte förmlich hören wie sich in ihrem Kopf der Schalter von Furie auf Beschützeristinkt umlegte.

"Feli, was ist passiert? Hat dir jemand was getan?", wollte sie besorgt wissen.

"Es ist nichts...", entgegnete die Jüngere leise.

"Verarschen kann ich mich selber, was ist los?"

"Geht dich nichts an..."

"Das geht mich sehr wohl was an, ich bin deine Schwester!"

Feli stand ohne eine weitere Antwort auf und drängte sich an ihrer Schwester vorbei in den Flur. "Hey, sag mal redest du noch mit mir!?" Lovinia ging der Jüngeren hinterher und beobachtete sie dabei wie sie ihre Schuhe anzog und sich die Jacke überzog. "Wo willst du hin?"

"Lass mich in Ruhe Lovinia, ich will nicht mit dir reden.", sagte die Rotbrünette noch, bevor sie die Türe hinter sich zuzog.

Feliciana lief durch den Park der Kleinstadt in der sie wohnte, die Blätter der Bäume färbten sich schön langsam bunt und begannen auch herunter zufallen. Hier hatte sie früher auch oft mit Louise gespielt, auch als Teenager hatten sie noch oft hier mit Sakura, einer anderen guten Freundin der beiden, gesessen und geredet. Der Park hatte auch eine geschickte Lage, nicht weit weg von Lous oder auch Felis Zuhause, perfekt für beste Freundinnen, Sakura wohnte auch nicht weit weg.

Die Italienerin ging einfach immer weiter und als sie das nächste Mal aufsah, bemerkte sie, dass ihre Beine sie in eine ihr nur allzu bekannte Straße getragen hatten. Dort am Ende der Straße lag Louises Haus, wo sie mit ihrer Mutter, der sie wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, und ihrer großen Schwester, die den beiden anderen Familienmitgliedern so gar nicht ähnlich sah. Ehe sie sich versah, bewegte Feliciana sich schon in Richtung des Hauses.

Nach nicht mal einer Minute hatte sie das Haus erreicht, betrachtete sie es lange und versuchte durch die erleuchteten Fenster einen Blick ins Innere zu erhaschen. Zu klingeln wagte sie nicht, wahrscheinlich würde ihr sowieso keiner öffnen, nach dem was sie gemacht hatte...

Plötzlich wurde die Haustüre aufgerissen und Julia, Louises große Schwester, stand eine Mülltüte in Händen vor Feliciana. "Nur weil du zu faul bist!", rief sie noch in den Hausflur und wollte gerade zur Mülltonne gehen als sie die Brünette bemerkte. Die Italienerin wurde kritisch von oben bis unten gemustert, das Lächeln des Albino verwandelte sich in eine Grimasse, ihre rubinroten Augen verengten ich zu Schlitzen uns funkelten die Jüngere böse an.

"Was machst du denn hier." zischte sie leise und lehnte die Türe hinter sich an.

"I-ich... ich wollte nur mal mit Lou sprechen..." Eigentlich war das gar nicht ihre Absicht gewesen, aber sonst würde sie nie mehr den Mut dazu finden.

"Ach ja, du willst mit ihr sprechen, wie scheinheilig ist das bitte!" Sie schnaubte verächtlich und stellte die Tüte neben sich ab, um die Arme verschränken zu können.

"Ich will mich nur bei ihr entschuldigen, wegen der Sache damals..." Feliciana wagte es nicht die andere anzusehen, sondern starrte verlgen und schuldbewusst auf ihre Füße.

"Hach, das fällt der Dame aber früh ein, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dich zu ihr lassen werde!?"

"Wieso denn nicht?"

"Hallo!? Hast du überhaupt gecheckt was du gemacht hast? Lou kam von der Schule nach Hause und hat fast drei Tage lang durch geheult, rate mal wieso und dann darfst du nochmal raten wer sie trösten durfte. Ich meine ich mache das gerne, aber trotzdem, du bist das Letzte! Man beendet eine Freundschaft wie diese nicht von einer Minute auf die andere! Und jetzt verpiss dich!" Gen Ende war die Weißhaarige immer lauter geworden und hatte schon fast geschrien. Feli wollte noch etwas einwerfen doch da hatte Julia ihr schon die Türe vor der Nase zugeschlagen.

Die Braunhaarige lies den Kopf hängen und drehte sich gerade wieder weg, um sich auf den Nachhauseweg zu machen, aber da öffnete sie die Türe erneut und Geschprächsfetzen drangen an ihr Ohr.

"Nein! Geht da nicht raus!"

"Was? Wieso denn? Ich dachte du bist zu faul den Müll raus zu bringen, also wirklich..." Die Türe öffnete sich komplett und Louise stand im Türrahmen.

"F-Feli...?", stotterte sie völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht, in ihren blauen Augen spiegelte sich Erinnerung und Schmerz.

"Hey Lou..." Die Rotbraunhaarige lächelte unsicher.

"Siehst du, ich hab dir doch gesagt du sollst nicht rausgehen!", rief Julia und versuchte ihre Schwester am Arm wieder ins Haus zu zerren, doch die Jüngere riss sich los.

"Geh wieder ins Haus Julchen, ich kann meine Sachen auch alleine regeln.", meinte Louise, ohne sich umzudrehen.

"Gut, aber beschwer dich später nicht bei mir." Leicht besorgt schlich sie in einen anderen Raum.

"Also, was willst du hier?", fragte die Blondine mit dem Kurzhaarschnitt kühl und verschränkt die Arme.

"Ich will mich bei dir entschuldigen, was ich gemacht habe war nicht fair, du hast es ja nur gut gemeint..." Die Italienerin starrte wieder zu Boden, das ganze hier war schrecklich unangenehm und die Tatsache, dass die Blauäugige schwieg machte es nicht gerade besser.

"Sie haben dich also sitzen lassen, nicht?" War sie wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen?

"Du hast es erfasst..."

"Tja, schön, dass du wieder an mich denkst wenn deine ach so tollen Freunde dich im Stich lassen, toll zu erfahren wie viel ich dir bedeute, wirklich." Die Größere klang bitter und nun konnte man sogar hören wie verletzt sie witklich war.

"Es tut mir so schrecklich leid Lou, ich wollte dich nicht so verletzten... ehrlich, ich hab erst heute bemerkt wie wichtig du mir bist." Sie sah auf und blickte genau in die, mit Tränenden gefüllten, Augen von Louise. "Ich weiß, dass das jetzt ziemlich unehrlich rüber kommt, aber ich meine es völlig ernst, ich erwarte nicht, dass du mir verzeihst, ich wollte mich einfach nur entschuldigen... Tschüss..." Sie wandte sich zum gehen und wischte sich noch rasch ein paar Tränen aus dem Augenwinkel.

"Feli, warte!", rief Louise und rannte ihr hinterher.

"Was denn...?" Feliciana drehte sich wieder zurück und blickte in das tränennasse Gesicht der Blondine.

"Ich verzeihe dir... du bist doch meine beste Freundin!", sagte sie und noch mehr salzige Tropfen rannen ihre Wangen entlang.

"Wirklich!?" Lou nickte nur und jetzt konnte auch die Italienerin sich nicht mehr halten und fiel ihrer besten Freundin, hemmungslos schluchzend, in die Arme. Die beiden standen einige Zeit Arm in Arm da und weinten. Nach einiger Zeit fragte Feli: "Beste Freunde für immer?"

"Beste Freunde für immer!", bestätigte die Gleichaltrige.

So~ das war der erste OneShot, ich würde mich über Kommentare sehr freuen, sowohl schlechte als auch gute Kritik!  
Liebe Grüße Arisu~!


End file.
